Silver Song of YouTube
Welcome to Silver Song's Notebook I call it a "notebook" is because I use this wiki to write down theories and ideas about what I could put to YouTube for my...60 fans to potentially watch. Don't expect much, I do all of this on a budget called, "free" after all. My YouTube channel doesn't matter...at least not much, but eventually, I would like to make something sweet. Theories--Will they happen? The short answer: I have no idea. At the moment, I don't know if or when I may develop a theory, specifically a YouTube video to put. I have a few to think about, including the theory about theories. Yikes. That sounds like a recipe for a strange kind of episode. But I'm willing to try a variety of theories that may come to my mind. This wiki, will hopefully serve as my server for posting, editing, and building my collection of ideas for my highly insignificant YouTube channel that goes by Silver Song. Such ideas might include: * Theories about TV shows and movies (because "Hello Future Me" of YouTube has inspired me) * Jokes, Nerds Quote: , and random ideas that come to mind * Music videos * Explaining theology (or Bible theory, as I would call it, but I won't) * Or uploading a piece of music I recorded, but can't remember its name That last one will have the proper "THIS ISN'T MY WORK" comments, but I'd love to know who produced the song. If it is from Okami, like I think it might be, then please understand why I probably would not throw myself into the giant pit of music, just to find a one-minute-long song. What I won't be doing: I will not be working on livestreams or content that is based on playing video games. I don't find playing video games while people watch me, satisfying. Now, when I use my talents with PowerPoint and other services that can help you create something amazing, that has the potential to spread meaningful content that will be enjoyed and even teach others how to create. What I'll also avoid in any content I show: * Extremely violent actions (unless it's about the terrible cross) * Swearing and other inappropriate jokes, mentions, or suggestions * Anything I would hate to see my family watch. That just about does it. If you ever find content that violates these rules, though I hope you don't know my family as well as I do, please message me on this wiki, or on my YouTube channel. You can find it here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFdjbfS9Tr3GqBjtdLENhAw?view_as=public Why your input and comments matter: Well, I don't know what you as my audience is thinking as you read all that I have said...written. If you think something wasn't explained well enough, or you have your own reason for not believing what I have said, write about it, and then I'll know too. Communication is great, so if you feel led to do so, I will only discourage you if you just want to rant (in that case, write somewhere where someone most likely won't read it, I've done it before). That's all I have to offer, I may be making many updates, or dropping this project in the dust, like many others before it. If you have a recommendation, feel free to let me know, as long as it does not violate my list of content I won't do. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:Home Page Category:All